The invention concerns a street marking-device consisting of a rubber or flexible-plastic marker strip with traffic marking and which in use is self-secured to the street surface, with the bond between the strip and the street surface being disengageable and renewable.
Such a marking device already is generally known from German patent No. 39 05 597 C2. When used to mark street surfaces, this known marking device is wound off a roll onto the street pavement, with the adhesion between the marking device and the street pavement being assured solely by the weight of the marking device. No further adhesion or bonding exists between the marking device and the street pavement. To assure good positional stability during use, the known marking device has a high specific gravity and when not loaded by traffic is prestressed transversely about its longitudinal axis so as to curve concavely relative to the street pavement.